


Take my hand, baby. It's going to be a wild ride

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 20something Brendon, 20something Josh Dun, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bandom - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Brendon, Bottom Josh Dun, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, facial cumshot, josh dun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Josh Dun and his friend Brendon meet the boys from My Chemical Romance.Gerard Way takes an interest in the young drummer, offering to show him the ropes for his first time in bed.Brendon receives special attention from Frank Iero.





	1. First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackthedullboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackthedullboy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tomorrow Will Never Be the Same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697313) by [3Cheers4Mikey (RavenAurelieChoiseau)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/3Cheers4Mikey), [RavenAurelieChoiseau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau). 



> I've been having fun crossing Panic! and Twenty One Pilots in another fic, so I wanted to write a chapter on an idea than came from there.  
> Working on the second chapter, which will be Brendon-centric about his "meeting" with Frank.  
> Josh has not yet met Tyler at this stage.

Josh Dun doesn't think the lead singer has noticed him, but when he’s called backstage after the show, his heart begins to thud in his chest. Josh has to be dragged to the concert in the first place by his friend Brendon Urie, so all this is a bit ironic. Once there, however, he quickly convinces himself he's in the right place. He is very eager to see this band that has become all the rage in the last years. My Chemical Romance, what a name. It’s not that Josh didn’t know who they were, and he’s seen pictures and videos of them. But in person…he didn’t expect to be so immediately struck by the singer. Like, “a truck-in-the face” struck. Josh is just beginning to accept that he’s gay, but he’s very shy and has yet to truly act on it. Which is why Brendon is constantly putting him in rooms with hot men.

“Dude, you’re never going to get laid sitting alone in your basement, playing with your drums…and yourself.” Brendon is a great wingman, and always manages to make Josh laugh. Even when what he says is the sad truth. 

He and the eccentric young singer are close, like brothers, and both being struggling musicians understand the importance of networking. They are always “working” the local music scenes to try and get exposure, attending many concerts together.

In character, and in looks, they are very diverse. On paper, this friendship shouldn't work. But what has ever really worked in life often got a bad start on paper. So, who cares?

Brendon is tall, slender, dangerously beautiful, and above all, charming. His self-confidence is enviable and Josh feeds off his positivity energy and enthusiasm. Josh is shorter, muscular, and very shy. His eyes are warm, kind, and tell stories that someone his age shouldn't know. Despite all this, the feeling between them was immediate and Brendon took to Josh like an older brother, even though they are more or less the same age.

Cue to this night's concert. 

Gerard Way. He has that goofy, crooked smile on his face, though nothing about his appearance really says “goof.” He sits very composed, the head of the signing table. Josh notices that from close up he’s not just beautiful, he’s _gorgeous_. His features should be on a painting in a gallery. Add to that the fact that he is amazingly talented and sexy as hell. Ugh, his heart hurts. The frontman touches his cheek with a slim finger and Josh draws in a breath. He’s just perfect. Pale, smooth skin and those eyes, sometimes they appear green, sometimes amber, their hues playing against the light in the room.

Josh has lost track of all of Gee’s hairstyles, but this new short, blond hair…Oh my. It suits him so much. The Black Parade is quickly becoming his favorite album.

 The young drummer is an observant soul by nature. He patiently waits his turn, and in the meantime smiles to himself when he notices that there are fleeting moments when Gerard thinks he isn’t being watched, and lets his shoulders slump just a bit, and his pensive eyes darken. He is human, after all. Josh is very drawn to him, to this sensitivity he just exudes from every pore, and the more he watches him, the more he realizes that they might suffer from the same disease. He’d really like to find out.

The drummer peruses the table and can’t help but notice the entire band is, in a word, handsome. The one sitting between Gee and Mikey is breathtaking, but in a different way from Gerard. Gerard, by comparison, well…he’s just delicate. Fluffy. Like a kitten.

Frank Iero, the guitarist. He’s bolder, and his impossibly neon green eyes possess a challenging gaze, almost defensive. He kind of scares Josh, to be honest. But not Brendon. “I’m so fucking hard for the one with the skull gloves and lip ring. Fuck.”  
Josh looks over at Brendon, not surprised. “Frank? Yeah, he’s pretty hot.” His pal nods. "We've met before, but I have to pretend we haven't. I'll explain it to you later." 

“Hello…” Brendon whispers under his breath as he steps forward and leans in to speak with Frank. Of course, within seconds, he seems to be hitting it off with the guitarist. Josh isn't shocked by this at all. Brendon is being…Brendon and making Frank laugh, a lot. Some people are just born with this natural talent of making those around them feel at ease. Brendon is one of a fortunate few. As his friend moves on, he notices Frank staring at Bren's ass. Boy, this is going to be interesting.

Finally, it’s Josh’s turn and he and Gee chat briefly. Josh is kind of star struck, lost in the singer's manner of speaking. There’s a softness to Gerard’s voice which is soothing, and the drummer notices the same lilt when talking later to his brother, Mikey. “God, the Way brothers have great genes,” he thinks to himself, suddenly feeling very insecure. Josh never thinks he’s attractive enough, even when Brendon grabs his perfect ass for fun and tells him how pretty he is. He’s not used to being told he’s "hot." 

All he sees in the mirror is a boy with crazy hair and often puffy, though happy eyes. So, Josh thinks that it stops at that. Even though Brendon keeps elbowing him, urging him to be more outgoing, Josh is mostly quiet, just watching the singer’s mouth rise in the corner in that adorable way. Gerard isn’t dismissive and is really interested in what Josh has to say. The young man really appreciates that he is kind.

So, when a few minutes later Josh spots a security guy waving him over, he’s pretty incredulous. “Mr. Way would like you two to step backstage, please. If you have time.”  
Brendon looks like he is going to faint, and literally squeezes a bruise into Josh’s arm. Josh just winces as he follows the man back, “Oww Urie, that hurt, shit.”

They try not to get in the way of the roadies loading up the gear.  “This way please,” the man indicates Gerard’s dressing room. Brendon takes a step forward as well, but gets blocked.  
“Sir, you are wanted in the room next door.” Brendon glances past his shoulder and on a piece of paper, barely hanging on by the one piece of scotch, is written in black marker **Frank Iero**   Brendon swallows hard. Josh looks at him, biting his lip and smiling. “Go get him, tiger.” Brendon winks and disappears into the adjacent room, though he isn't as confident as he may seem.

As soon as Josh steps inside, Gerard lights up. “Hey, it's Josh, right? Are you heading out already?” Gee says, a little out of breath. Gee is…glowing. He is trying to dry off, still wearing the black and white uniform which hugs every curve of his body perfectly. His eyes dart to and fro, and then suddenly he just stops and stares directly at Josh. Josh grins. His heart is going to explode shortly.

“Well, I figured things were dying down, so I'd take off.”  
Gee looks disappointed.  “Why don't you stay? I want to talk with you some. Maybe get a drink? I mean, I don’t drink booze anymore but it’s something people say, right?” He flashes a smile that makes Josh’s knees buckle. “Um...sure.” Oh Jesus, he thinks. “Where do you want to go?”

“Well, I need to take a shower and there are liquids at my hotel. Would you mind riding back with me? I'll tell the guys I'm heading out and we can take a taxi.” Gee looks like he’s hesitating, something is on the tip of his beautiful tongue. He raises his eyebrow in that signature way of his and he smiles. “I promise, no funny business.”

Josh has been holding his breath this whole time, only managing a nod. “Okay,” his voice echoes in his mind. “Let's go. I’m just going to tell Brendon I’m leaving, we came together.” 

The singer smirks. “Like, together together?”

Josh blushes. “No, not like that. I mean Brendon is gay, but we’re only friends.”  Gerard grabs a bag and nods in understanding. “I see. Well. I think Frank’s going to keep your friend, um, busy for a while,” he almost snorts from laughter. “So why don’t we go and you can text him on the way? Is that okay?”

Josh gulps. “Uh-huh, sure. Okay.”

 The ride over to the hotel is quick, and the conversation is very pleasant. Gee is an incredibly interesting person and Josh adores the way he listens to him as well, paying close attention, crinkling his little nose when he smiles. Now that he thinks about it, Josh has always been attracted to smaller features on men. Perhaps because he thinks he isn't pretty and looks for that in others. A twisted, yet understandable form of flattery.

The exchange progresses wonderfully and he starts to relax. He’s texted Brendon in the meantime.

**_Bren, going back to hotel with Gee. Eek! Ttyl have fun (be safe)_ **

After a while Brendon texts back

 **_Don’t know if ill be able to talk w iero’s cock in my mouth_  ** **_Ha_ **

**_He’s totally fucking me tonight. Have fun kiddo. Let loose._  ** **_ttyl_ **

When the boys arrive at the hotel, his insides begin to quake again. His tummy feels funny.

Gerard is quite taken with Josh and the sensation taking over his body is very familiar. He knows he promised Josh he wouldn't try anything, but he is honestly falling for him. True, he's probably ten years his junior, but there's something about his sweet innocence, the faith he has in the goodness of humanity. Gee has been losing that over time, and it warmed his heart to see it so alive in someone. It also helps that the boy is incredibly attractive. That always helps.

Josh is pinching himself. He is in Gerard Way’s room. And they are alone. Gee is incredibly sweet but Josh can’t deny that a part of him also desires the older man sexually. He is asking himself if he's misreading all the signals. To top it all off, he’s terrified because he’s never been with a man before, so if things go in that direction he isn’t sure if he can meet Gee’s expectations.  
“Make yourself at home,” the singer points to a chair. “Have a drink, if you want, and sorry for the mess. I’m not very neat by nature. Just throw that shit on the other bed. I'll be right out.” Gee disappears into the bathroom. He can hear the shower running shortly after. He's in there. Gerard Way. Naked. Wet.

“Stop it.” Josh scolds himself. He can feel himself getting hard. Okay, normally he’s not a drinker but his legs won’t stop shaking. He opens the mini-bar, downing a travel-sized bottle of whiskey. And then another. The sting makes him cough into his hand.

“Liquid courage..” he thinks, wiping his mouth. “You are ok, he repeats. “You are okay.”

Again doubts plague him as to whether or not he is understanding things as they have transpired, or if he’s only imagining what he desires. Why do people ask others up to their rooms if not for sex?

The door opens...and Gerard steps out in all his glory. Only a flimsy towel around him, his marble skin is dotted with droplets of water. His damp hair sticks up in places and Josh tries NOT to stare but Gee is speaking to him and beckons his gaze. More moisture runs down his gorgeous chest, and Josh’s eyes are drawn lower. Oh god.

“I see you started without me...” he says in his gentle voice, nodding over to the now empty whiskey bottles on the dresser. “Just a pick-me-up?” he laughs, revealing a perfect row of small teeth. Josh chuckles back but he kind of feels like throwing up. Jesus, he is falling for him.

“Let me throw something on.” One hand is holding the towel around his waist. His perfectly sculpted waist. The other grabs a t-shirt and black sweatpants.  
While he disappears for a second, Josh notes that he hasn't taken any underwear. Heat flushes his skin and he feels that blazing desire growing inside him again.

Gee returns and angles towards him, he’s still damp. “You don’t dry off all the way, either? I am always wet, too.” Gee laughs, and Josh feels warm. Warmer with every step Gee takes towards him. The singer sits on the edge of the bed and Josh takes the chair. The room is pretty much sweltering now. 

“Do you want to go downstairs and get that drink then?” His eyeliner is still smudged under his enchanting eyes and it’s so goddamn sensual.  
Josh is trying to read him. “Does he want me to say yes or does he want me to say let's stay here?” His heartbeat is an echo in his ears. The thumping grows louder and louder. He has to answer otherwise he'll look stupid.

Before he’s able to reply, Gerard takes him by the hand and says “Hey, if you want we can stay here. If you're not up for people we can just chill. Trust me, I understand. I am peopled out, too. It's fine.”

“If this is what is supposed to happen, fate, thank you,” Josh thinks. His body sinks a bit into the chair. Gerard's hand intertwines with his, rubbing gently.   
“Hey, dove, you're trembling. Are you cold?” Gee is concerned. 

Dove. Oh god. _He’s just given me a pet name._ Josh is gone now. “No. no I'm fine. It's just so nice to be here and talk to you.”

Gee smiles and kisses his hand with soft lips, and all Josh can think about is those eyes, oh god, those eyes. Two windows to perdition. 

“So there’s something I wanted to ask you.” Gee lets go of him gently, and stands up. He inquires about Josh’s childhood, and about drumming, pouring a couple of cokes as they begin chatting. Maybe Josh has gotten the wrong idea, perhaps he is only here for company. 

Time halts when you are sitting in a room with Gerard Way. They are having a wonderful evening, and before he knows it, Josh has kicked off his shoes and is sitting cross-legged on the bed, right next to Gerard, their knees touching. One moment Josh is explaining his theory about aliens, and Gee is belly laughing, and then it happens, those sudden moments of silence you only see in movies.

The lights are dim and it gets quiet. Gerard puts his palm on Josh’s knee and leans in within a hair's length of his lips. The trembling spreads from his core, and Gee squeezes his knee harder to reassure him. He whispers “Joshua Dun, I’d really like to kiss you.”

Josh stares at Gee's beckoning mouth, and turns his head to the right. Gee takes it as a cue, their lips meet as the singer’s hand cups Josh’s cheek. Josh has some stubble but it is soft and Gerard’s other hand touches the back of his neck, pulling him in deeper. His curls fit perfectly between the singer's fingers.

The kiss is silky. Gee has such nice skin, such a perfect full pout. Josh feels any inhibition he has left just float away when the frontman’s tongue explores his mouth bashfully, his own seeking to memorize every inch of this magnificent man's lips.

Josh’s hands caress the back of his head, stroking Gee’s short hair. Their breathing labors, Gee’s hands tugging at his sides. Josh breaks, “mmm Gee, oh god, you taste so good.” Gee moans lightly, and it's wonderful and provocative, filling Josh's mouth with an unbelievable vibration. “Josh, your mouth, I need …”

Gee guides him down and Josh releases his taut body, falling on the bed below. As one of his legs pushes in between Josh’s, Gee takes his chin in his fingers, sweetly pecking him on the lips, whispering “I don't want to ruin this or make you feel pressured. I'm not that kind of person. Frank and I are taking a long break, it’s been almost a year, and it’s the first time in months that I feel such a connection to someone. I honestly can't help myself. I feel like I have to make you understand that tonight. I need to be with you, Josh, if you let me.”

Josh nods, mouth glistening from Gee’s kiss. The singer licks against his teeth slowly.

“I, I want this too. But I think I have to tell you something first.”

Without saying anything, Gee leans down and puts his cheek on Josh’s, a calming hand on his beating heart.

“You’ve never been with a man?” he asks in a hushed tone.

Josh shakes his head, managing a whispered, “No. Never.”

Gerard traces his eyebrows with his fingers and draws in a deep breath. 'This is big, Josh. I don’t want to pressure you. But I promise if you stay, I will be gentle, little dove.”

Josh’s hands grow bold, grabbing Gerard’s ass, and he smiles mischievously. “I trust you.”

Without any other words between them, Gee pulls on his t-shirt and takes it off with a couple tugs. His hands explore under Josh’s garment, and his breath quickens. Josh stares at him wantingly from chocolate, almond-shaped eyes.

"Oh, dove, when you look at me like that," Gerard sighs. He rips the shirt from Josh's body and tosses it to the side. 

Josh’s fingertips, at first hesitant, touch Gerard’s bare torso, scratching lightly at his ribs. There is that smile again seconds before Gerard’s mouth finds his nipples and he gently fondles and sucks on them. Josh can’t hide his bliss, reveling in the singer’s heat on his body. Both have become very hard, and Josh no longer stifles his moans. “Mmm, kitten, like that…please, take me.”

Oh god. Did Josh just call Gerard “kitten”? Gee’s beaming, amused and pleased at Josh's increasing confidence, and a hand drops to the zipper on Josh’s jeans. He asks just once more. “I'll be your kitten, Dove. Anything you need me to be. Are you sure you want this?” His hand lies ready to pull and Josh squeals from the building tension below.  
“Yes, Gee. I'm sure. I want this. I want _you.”_ Hearing his name excites him further. He can feel him stir on his leg. Gee is definitely not wearing any underwear.

Gee unzips and Josh’s fingers walk Gee’s stomach to the waistband below his navel. He pulls them down, and Gerard looks at him with some sheepishness when Josh reacts to Gee’s size. “Wow.”  
Gee blushes, running his tongue over Josh’s open mouth. “It’ll be fine, dove, don’t worry. I’ll prep you.”

Josh feels shivers pass through him, the words escaping Gee’s lips exciting him incredibly. He lifts his hips, slipping his own clothing which soon drops from the elder's hand next to the bed.

Gee slowly places feathery kisses down his belly...working his way lower and lower. Josh shudders beneath him when he licks the fabric of Josh’s boxers, wetting the spot of his large cock peaking, and the drummer reacts with sighs, arching up into the touch.

“Mmm, “ Gee smacks his lips. “I need these off.” It doesn’t take much before Josh is naked and Gee is looking impressed.

“You’re giving me a run for my money, Joshua.” Josh's cheeks tinge with rose, only Gee can’t tell because it’s too dark.

One last look, catching his eyes, and Gee’s face disappears. Josh yelps, as Gee’s hot tongue plunges into his slit, his fist wrapped tightly around the base of his dick. Gee whimpers, sighing almost, taking in all of Josh into his eager, moist mouth. “So good, Joshie,” he mumbles, “so sweet.”  
Fires spreads through Josh’s core and this time he shudders, but for a different reason. Gerard’s tongue tickles him almost, dropping his aim lower. “Baby, I am just guessing here, but I think you’re a bottom. I need to prep you a bit, dove. Is that okay? If you want me to fuck you, say it for me.”

Josh nods eagerly. “Yes, Gee. Please. I want you to fuck me. Hard.”

“Ugh…” Gee emits a guttural sound. One of the sexiest moans Josh has ever heard. Gee goes to the night stand a sec, and pulls out a couple condoms and some lube. He pops the top, and cold gel drips between his fingers. Josh watches him almost in awe as he spreads it over his impressive cock, now sheathed in a condom. Josh marvels at how quickly his nimble fingers work.

The singer rises, kisses Josh’s nose, then full on his mouth, Josh tasting a bit of himself. Gee smells sweaty now with a lingering of body wash on his skin. It’s something incredible. Sex, if sex could be extracted and bottled. 

He parts the younger's legs gently, lifting him up a bit. His touch is eager but soft. One finger in. Gee sighs. “That’s my dove. Breathe. Just breathe.” Gerard's licking at his entrance now, Josh writhing under him, “Ohh god that feels so good, kitten, so good. Don’t stop.”

The frontman knows exactly how to take it slowly. He listens to Josh’s body. The drummer perceives a couple fingers slip inside him and squeezes. He scissors them a bit, Gee still fucking his hole with his tongue and hand. Josh begs after a bit, a sex-craved grit to his voice.

“I’m ready, Gee. Please, I’m ready.” His hands hold on to the sheets.

Without any effort the singer inserts a fourth finger, and grins, and Josh sits up suddenly and kisses Gee, still dirty with his secretions, with a certain urgency. "I want you inside me, to feel you..” he breaths. “I want _you, Gee.”_

Gee aims his tip, his other palm under Josh’s perfectly toned ass, and pushes inside him with a grunt. Josh hisses, but it’s a good hiss. Gee fills him up completely and deeply, bottoming out almost immmediately. Josh’s erection has not waned for a second, the head of his penis dripping with precum.

"Are you okay, dove?" 

Josh mumbles a broken "yes...please...move."

Gee begins, slowly, thrusts controlled. He licks into Josh’s neck, salty on his tongue,  and the drummer has started moaning audibly, crying Gee’s name.

“Oh Gee…ugh…feel so good.” He can perceive only heaven between his legs. It burns but it's pure bliss. Josh grabs into Gee, digging his nails into the his slender hips, biting on his neck, and that sends electricity surging through him. 

His fingers explore Gee’s body as the frontman continues to slam into him, Josh’s cock slapping against his stomach. He rises a bit, to sit in Gee’s lap and Gee’s arms envelop him. The muscle around his cock is beyond tight and glides so nicely along his shaft. Gee feels tears in his eyes. 

"You are so beautiful, dove. Doing so amazing."

God, Josh wants this to last forever. His cock continues to please him but also tease him, as Gee starts and then slows in a maddening pace. Josh’s teeth bite, graze his neck, sucking in a bruise, and Gee sinks his own down on the drummer's muscular shoulder.  
“That’s it, my little dove. Ugh you are doing so good, so good. Take my cock and fuck yourself.”

Josh reacts to the provocation and pushes down. Now he is fully on top, he’s in control, sitting on Gee’s cock, pulling it out and putting it back in. Gee’s eyes have rolled into the back of his head, and Josh can barely utter whispers from the strain and pleasure. He keeps a smooth flow going, using the headboard now for support, and Gee quips “Dove, my little drummer, ugh…what time signature are you using?” Josh laughs breathlessly as he rides him harder, nails clinging and scratching into the wood. Gerard is letting him have his moment, savoring the feeling of his cock deep inside this hot boy’s ass.

After some time, Gee is restless and wants to play again. He retreats, flips Josh over and lifts his ass to accomodate him. One swift move. Josh’s face is clinging to the pillow and as he feels Gerard fill him, moving with more urgency this time, he grinds into the mattress. Josh’s cock is so swollen now and almost painfully stiff, he wants nothing more than to come and almost does when Gerard understands and starts to stroke him from behind. “Oh like that, Gee, faster. Come inside me, kitten, I want to feel you.”

Gerard uses one hand to continue to jerk Josh off rather roughly, and the other rests on his buttocks as a grip...the pattern grows faster and faster until all they can hear is their ragged breathing and skin slapping, as Josh arches into him, backing into his own orgasm right when Gerard explodes inside him. “Jesus Josh ...oh fuck dove..FUCK.”

Josh can feel the pulsations against his muscle, and it pushes him to the limit. Josh can’t hear him now, not over his violent spasms into the sheets below him, warm and sticky all over Gee’s soft hand. He’s almost in tears from the ecstasy. His seed spills repeatedly and he shouts Gerard’s name for all to hear. “Gee ohh fuck…”

The singer falls against his back, kissing him between the blades, panting. Josh falls onto the bed, turns, chest heaving. They turn to face each other, Gerard's cheeks running black with sweat and eyeliner.   
“How was that dove, did I hurt you?” he pets Josh's arm. "I hope it was okay. I know the first time can be..." he notices Gerard getting rid of the condom, which is very full of cum.

Josh’s eyes squint because he's smiling, brim with tears. “It couldn’t have been more perfect. I…I’m without words. How many people can say they lost their virginity to Gerard Way?” He leans in for another kiss. Gee caresses his jaw, planting little pecks on his neck and shoulders.

“Gee,” Josh whispers, as his hand steals over to the singer’s member. "Yes, dove?” Gee replies.

“If, if you are both up for it,” looking down at his fantastic, reddened cock, “there’s something I’d like to do.”

Gerard smiles, his dick suddenly coming back to life. “Yes, dove? What would that be?”

Josh bites into his bottom lip, and fists Gerards’s cock which is already, amazingly, filling with blood again.

“I want to suck you off, kitten.”  
“Um…oh dove. Yes. Please. Touch me.”

It is Gee’s turn to lie back on the bed and he admires Josh’s perfect physique as he maneuvers. The broad, muscled shoulders and his abs straining into position are indeed an image to remember. 

Josh's sad, puppy eyes, that were teary from pleasure only moments ago, look up at him lustfully. Josh fumbles at first, he’s new to this, but he learns quickly. He licks him slowly, from his lips down to his navel. He makes sure to catch every bit in his teeth, Gee’s skin scalding under his tongue. He leaves hickeys in a couple more strategic places, and the singer smiles. His hands touch Gee’s balls and stroke his thick shaft, faster over time until Gee is whimpering. "Mmm, dove, yes...so hot"

He gives his balls a quick lick, moving up towards the base. “Slower baby, don't rush...I want this to last forever,” Gee groans. He puts his mouth on him and Gee reacts with a loud “Ugh...” and a gentle thrust of the hips.

He has never given head before, and it’s an interesting sensation to have this pulsating, rigid cock in his throat, the vein pumping against his tongue. He licks and sucks as he imagines it should be, as he likes it done to him (granted it was just from a couple girls, but still), occasionally stopping to suck on Gee’s scrotum and to lick up and down his shaft to the tip, like an ice cream. 

Gee tastes sweet, and he can tell from the noises he is making that the older man is loving it. His hand guiding his head up and down to his desired rhythm makes it all the more exciting. He’s a got a grip on Josh’s curls, and it isn’t long before he gives a warning.

“Joshie, baby…I’m gonna…pull off now or else...”

Josh doesn't, instead he wraps his mouth around the tip and sucks on the head. "Urgh..." the singer falls apart. Thick cum deliciously releases down Josh’s throat, "Fuck baby...like that, YES...”  Josh swallows Gee’s cum in multiple gulps, it tastes vaguely like vanilla. Gee sneaks a peek down and he’s a little taken aback.

Josh is cleaning his mouth obscenely, looking up at him with a grin. He wipes his chin and licks his now very puffy lips.

“Fuck, Josh, your fucking mouth will be the death of me.”

“Was that okay?” he asks, but he already knows the answer.

“Come here, dove,” Gee beckons, kissing him again, gingerly, hand on his chest. He loves to touch his chest.

“I am so glad you stayed,” Gee utters. “I think you are so special, I honestly don’t know what you are, if not an angel.” He pecks his cheek and smiles, looking into his dark eyes.

“I'm really glad I stayed, too, Gee. And thank you. Thank you for being such a gentle lover with me.”

“I don't want you to go, Josh.” Gee suddenly exclaims. “Not right now, but also...what I  mean is we’re going on with the tour, and I know you have your life, but what if you came along? There's only a month or so left and Bob’s got a few years on you, you could really learn from him. And…I can’t stand the idea of not seeing you tomorrow. Or the day after. You’ve bewitched me a bit, Joshua Dun. You could really help us out so it’d be a job, too, not a handout.”

Josh nibbles on the finger in his mouth. “Gee, I…don’t know what to say. I have to see, make arrangements. But I also don’t really want this to be it, either. Maybe we can work something out.”

Gee puts two fingers on his lips. “Shh, let's not talk about that now. You think about it. Let's just enjoy each other for a while longer without the ugly thoughts of reality setting in.” Josh nudges into him, listening to his breathing as they pull the sheet up over themselves. 

Between sleeping and cuddling, they make love again at least twice. The sunlight comes through the curtains at dawn when they finally fall into deep sleep, curled up, one upon the other like kittens. That's kind of what Gee feels like to Josh, his pet name, a big soft purring kitten.

When Josh feels a vibration from the night stand wake him later, it’s a text from Brendon.

**_Joshie you lucky fuck. I want detes. ALL of them_ **

**_Btw i totally got nailed by iero. Dont think i can walk today. ill tell u bout it, so fucking hot._ **

**_Call me, asap. Luv u, b_ **

Josh smiles and makes a mental note to call Brendon over breakfast. Whenever that will be. Rolling over, he spoons Gerard from behind and falls back into a light sleep. 

****

****

 


	2. I remember you, Brendon Urie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Josh spends time with Gerard, Brendon is being entertained by none other than Frank Iero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More shameless smut. I promise for those following the story that inspired this one, I am working on the next chapter.  
> I also did a small re-edit of chapter 1 here. Enjoy!

Brendon Urie steps lightly into the room, closing the door behind him. He has the grace of a dancer and the youthful, unashamed elegance of a model. Frank Iero, almost six years his senior, sits sprawled on the sofa, drinking a beer. He is not blessed with the dance, nor with the height required to walk runways. Still, he’s had his share of photographs taken and no one can deny his allure or physical beauty.

Brendon’s large, curious eyes rest on the figure in front of him. Frank’s wearing a tight t-shirt that accentuates just enough, while his uniform pants stretch over all the right places. Brendon looks him up and down as if he wants to lick him clean.

“Fuck, he’s gorgeous,” Brendon admits to his dick, already half hard. The thing is, Frank knows how attractive he is. And so does Brendon. Cockiness is something Urie and Iero relate to well, which is why this is such an interesting meeting for them both. They each want control, and hesitate to relinquish it. It will be a game of give and take, and maybe switching?

Frank is smirking, that goddamn gorgeous lip ring of his glimmering in the light. He adjusts his position on the sofa by splaning his legs, making sure that Brendon gets a good view of what he knows is already a very visible erection.

“I remember you, Brendon Urie.” Frank says, tonguing his ring slowly. The gesture is hypnotic, his red lips wet and inviting. The singer acknowledges his statement by making jazz hands. “Here I am, Frank. It’s me.” Frank takes a slow sip and grins. “You pretended not to know me out there.” He is actually upset.

Brendon draws in a breath and it makes an sssss sound. “Yeah, I know. I was with Pete Wentz when we met a couple years back, and I didn’t want Mikey to get weird about it.”

Frank nodded. “That’s thoughtful of you, but I think Mikey is aware of Pete’s…indiscretions. Anyway, I thought it was a shame that Pete treated you like shit. That’s his calling card. Don’t get me wrong, I love Pete as a colleague, but he’s such an asshole when it comes to relationships. He fucked Mikey over so badly and that’s unforgiveable. Plus, I think you deserve better, Urie. If I hadn’t been with Gee then, I’d have stolen you away from him. And I would have succeeded as well, he isn’t nearly as hot as me, and I’m a beast in bed.” Frank winks and Brendon’s knees give, just a little.

“You’re hotter for sure, Iero. And I could suck on that scorpion of yours for days.” Brendon is trying his best to be bold, because there’s always something about Frank that makes even the most self-assured person feel a little insecure.  

Frank giggles in his signature dorky way, which manages to somehow be irresistible. “Only on my scorpion?”

“Oh, Jesus, Urie,” he thinks to himself. “You are so fucked.” He tries to save what’s left of his will to resist.

“You’re not very good at foreplay, Iero,” the singer clucks his tongue and looks around the small room. Bags are thrown about and clothes hang on a rack, the usual chaos of a dressing space. 

Frank stands, bends over slowly, making it a point of sticking his perfect ass out, and teases, “I haven’t even started, doll. Wanna beer?”

It’s Brendon’s turn to grin and he replies with matching chutzpah as he stretches out his hand, “For starters.” He makes sure Frank sees him checking out his package.

Frank waltzes over, much shorter than Brendon but not in the least bit intimidated by his height. Their bottles clink in a salute as Brendon’s long fingers grab the neck.

“So, are you with Snow White, the kid next door?” Frank indicates Gee's room next door with his head. 

Urie shakes his and swallows some beer. “Um, Josh? No, he’s a very good friend. And by the way, Snow White and I, we’re the same age.”

“Oh,” Frank is surprised. “You look older, Urie.”

Brendon’s expression spells FUCK YOU. He wraps his voluptuous lips around the top of the bottle, sticking his tongue in a little, and then drinks again. Frank is amused, and intrigued. He’s got a plan for that mouth.

“I take it Josh getting summoned by Gee means you aren’t together anymore? He just texted me that they are going back to his hotel room.” Frank guffaws. “Trust me, if we were, nobody would be getting summoned. I’d be on my knees by now. That diva is the only one I ever bottomed for.”

The image isn’t lost on Brendon and his cock shoots up an inch.

“Let’s say Gerard isn’t good at sharing. Especially his men. So we’re on again and off again, but now we’ve been off for nearly a year. There doesn’t seem to be an 'on again' scenario anytime soon on the horizon.”

Impatience creeps in and Brendon starts tapping his foot. “So, what am I doing here, Frank?” Brendon’s stance is one of stone cold cynicism. He crosses his lean arms, balancing the beer expertly with his index finger and thumb.

“What do you mean?” the older replies with a sly smile. “I don't invite just anyone back to my dressing room.”  
“I don't want to be another notch on your bedpost, Frank. I don't fuck around like that, if that’s what you’re looking for.” Absolutely not true, and Brendon knows it, but he wants to give Frank some shit.

Frank literally bursts into laughter. “First, do you see a bed in here? And second, Urie, you and I both know you’re a manwhore. No judgment, though. So am I.”

The singer breaks character and chuckles. His huge mouth curls. “Guilty as charged.”

“You aren’t like those groupies that practically beg me to sleep with them. I know you're different. It’s more of a challenge, and I like challenges.”

“So, to ask again, why am I here, Frankie?” His raised, shaped eyebrow writes a question mark on his forehead though his lips already hold the answer.

Frank shrugs his shoulders in annoyance. “Dude, don’t make me say it. I think you're beautiful. I like your eyes. Your mouth begs to be fucked from here to next Sunday, and it makes me want to take your face in my hands and never stop kissing you. Plus I’m horny and bored, in case that previous sentimental bullshit didn’t do it for you.” How typical of Frank.  
“Iero, you are making me melt.” The singer takes a step forward. “Get the fuck over here and kiss me already.”

Frank sets down his beverage carefully on the tiny table next to him, and approaches Bren with timed steps. He pushes an inked hand against his hard chest until Brendon’s back is firmly against the wall. Brendon’s heart is racing, he’s taking in the tattoos that are visible and holy shit are they sex on skin. Frank detects his own pulse throbbing in his ears, it’s a low drumming and it’s a welcome distraction from the emptiness and silence recently echoing in his heart.

Time slows down to the clicking of the strange clock hanging on the dirty wall. Frank’s moss eyes burn into Urie, scarring his soul. The guitarist comes close enough to breathe onto his lips, the hot air lingering before Brendon parts his and latches onto Frank’s bottom one. Frank retreats, barely an inch between them, and the sexual tension sizzles.

Shyly, in contrast with his bravado, Frank maps Brendon’s muscular thighs with his fingertips. He leans in and just grazes his lover’s enviable, full lips. Brendon’s body is ablaze just at this initiated first touch. He soon forgets himself, loosens his grip and drops the beer. It crashes to the floor, the liquid forming a puddle next to them.

“I might make you get on your knees and lap that up, Brennie. That’s some expensive beer.” The singer’s cock howls in his pants. How fucking sexy can this guy get?!

 Brendon cups Frank’s face with gentle caresses, one on each side. He licks playfully from cheek to cheek, making certain to pass over the guitarist’s mouth, pausing on his lip piercing with a moan, “mmm.”

Frank’s skin is spice, tastes like cinnamon and perfumes of amber. It’s so strong he feels it transfer to his own. Their lips fuse with a sudden movement from the singer, Frank’s muscle forcing itself into Brendon’s glorious mouth, who tugs back lightly, grabbing at the back of Frank’s raven hair. Their velvety mouths kiss and it’s surprisingly passionate and deep, their imaginations roaming as much as their limbs, pulling and scratching and licking at as much exposed skin as possible. Brendon can’t shake the feeling that the only thing that matters in the world right now is to be here with Frank, possessed by him in every sense of the word.

“I want you to fuck me, Iero.” Brendon sighs into his ear. The words hang in the air to be digested and spat out once more. “Until I don’t know my own name anymore. Until I can’t remember what day it is.” Ten fingers grab into Frank’s ass and squeeze. The singer nips at the tattoo on Frank’s neck, knowing he’s already been stung by this dark-haired beauty, and begs him for more with the upward thrust of his clothed cock.

The guitarist licks Brendon’s tongue, and then bites on his lower lip. “You sexy creature,” he says. “why do you tempt me so?”

Frank presses into him, groin first, and Brendon cannot help but feel his generous arousal against his leg. “My god, he’s huge.” He closes his eyes to enjoy the sensation, the friction just perfect. Frank is magnetic and addictive, and Urie feels drunk, his legs wobbly.

“Look at me,” Frank breathes. Brendon now has two extremely tattoed arms around his waist as Frank grinds desperately into his cock. They growl, ever so softly.

Oh god, Franks fuckable lips move down to his neck and suck, leaving a purple mark. Brendon grasps Frank’s cock over his pants, kneading, “Christ, you are huge, Iero, fuck. I want you in me so badly.”

The guitarist pops the button on Brendon’s pants without any further hesitaiton, and before he knows it, he’s stepping out of them, as well as dropping his underwear. There is no backing out at this point. And who would ever change their mind?!

Frank Iero, “fucking Frank Iero” drops to his knees for Brendon and it’s making him weep precum. The guitarist’s tongue runs rivers along Brendon’s long legs, all the while keeping a firm grip on his eager cock. “LICK MY LEGS I'M ON FIRE. LICK MY LEGS OF DESIRE” Brendon is screaming in his head. All he can hear is the shouting, the song, and crackling, like a fire is about to start in his belly and never be put out again.

Franks drags his teeth along his shaft, then alternates taking him in all the way and groaning. Brendon’s eyes chase the lights flickering at the back of his head. “Oh mother of god,” he cries out.

“You have got a magnificent cock, doll. Simply magical.” Frank is making slurping noises on purpose.

When the guitarist reaches the back of his inner thighs with his nails, Brendon is predictably trembling. Frank smiles, licks his lips provocatively, and tugs hard. “Say it, Urie.”

Green orbs of lust look at him through dense eyelashes.

“Mmm…what? What do you want me to say?” Brendon has trouble finding his words through a fog of carnal desire, he feigns ignorance as Frank continues to twist his hand on his member.

“Ask me to do it and I will.” He licks the top of his cock teasingly, just enough to make Brendon squeal. He tugs from the bottom all the way to the end, bringing up the extra skin. Closing the foreskin over the swollen head with two fingers, he gives a lick to his balls.

“Frank, fuck. Suck me off, please. Please.” The last please has _a lot_ of emphasis on it, the pleading tone not something Brendon is used to hearing on himself. He bucks his hips slightly. Brendon is beyond aroused, and Frank continuously pulling his foreskin back and forth is driving him insane.

“I love your uncut cock, you know that? I almost want to take a picture of it and beat off to it when you’re gone, Urie.” Brendon laughs through gritted teeth.

Frank pulls the flesh up one last time, sticking his tongue within the sheath, leaving Brendon hissing.

“I am done torturing you my pet. Allow me to pleasure you now,” Frank obliges the younger’s earlier request and a moment later, Brendon looks down to see a coal-haired boy bobbing on his groin.

The hot, moist mouth explores him thoroughly, and the hand, though small, twisting and stroking his member, knows just how to apply the right amount of pressure.  “Ohhh fucckk” …Brendon utters, his fingertips scraping the wall behind him. The singer has nothing to hold onto and reaches for Frank’s hair, curling into his long bangs. This only spurs him on.

It’s all heat and pleasure, stars and flickering lights, like diving into a hot chocolate and drowning. Frank hollows out his cheeks, the taste of Brendon’s member making him so horny that his own cock is stretching his jeans until the seam is digging uncomfortably into his crotch. Increasing the suction, he purposely pushes further, unhooking his jaw until Brendon’s length hits the back of his throat and beyond.

The singer loses all his strength and lazily drops to the ground. He doesn’t even care that he’s sitting with his bare ass on a nasty dressing room floor, wet with the beer he spilled earlier, because Frank Fucking Iero is deep throating his cock. Frank follows him down the rabbit hole, face pressed against his belly as his eyes water and his throat opens even more. After a minute, he chokes a bit, and pulls out, gasping. His glistening, swollen lips hover above Brendon’s slit.

“Doll, do you want to come in my mouth, or should we move things along...you know?”

“Oh my fucking god, Iero, stop saying shit like this. I’ll fucking come right now.” Bren has no breath left, his chest hiccups in search of air.

Frank kitten licks his cock behind a Chesire-cat grin. “Okay, doll. Okay.”

His mouth has returned on Brendon’s penis, and the singer is so close he’s praying for release with a rosary of expletives. Frank keeps his strokes close to Brendon’s cock head, sure to pull heavily on the skin as well, and sucks on the tip gently.

“That’s it, angel, that’s it. Come for me, come all over my face.”

“Oh Jesus oh my fucking fuck…I’m close, Frank, I’m cumming…”

One, two and on the third brush, Brendon deflates like a balloon, a shrill moan escaping him, and Frank’s thick tongue is completely glazed with Urie’s cum. The panting, disheveled singer looks down to see the hottest man alive swallowing his spunk, drops of white cream on his cheeks and in his bangs. To make it worse, he is cleaning his lips and collecting what he can with his fingers.

“Holy fucking shit, Iero. Can I be the one to take a picture now?” Brendon can barely get the words out, his breathing is so ragged.

One hand on each knee, Frank spreads the singer’s legs apart with urgency. He lets saliva and some of Bren’s own cum fall in long milky strings onto Brendon’s cock, making sure it leaks down to his ass, and Urie has to call on every saint he knows of not to splash that gorgeous face with his spunk again.

Frank searches lower, his eager tongue circles his hole and plunges into the opening.

“Jesus Fuck” Screams Brendon, jumping just a bit, thinking that this is something akin to heaven. Frank’s tongue knows how to torture, and Brendon wants him so much, because apart from his thick muscle, Frank is keeping him empty. This is all being done to make him beg.

Frank’s eyes are blown, barely any green left, and his face shines with sweat and secretions. “Say it.”

Bren pants, looking down at him.

 “Say that you want me inside you.”

“God Frank, you really like to chat.”

That's the only thing Brendon wants right now. To get Frank Iero balls-deep into him. “I'm not sure I do,” he jokes.  
Frank smirks. “Well, I guess I'll go on convincing you then. I don’t have to clear out of here anytime soon.”

He replaces his tongue with a tattooed index finger now, and grabs Brendon’s base. “Frank, lemme…Frank please.” He puts a quivering hand on his shoulder.

Frank smiles. “What, doll?”

“Please, I need to taste you. Then you can go back to…”

Frank simply nods. “I’d never deny you the pleasure of sucking my dick.”

Brendon chuckles as he sits up, his worn and flush member resting against his stomach. “You are so arrogant, Iero. But I am, too, so I secretly love it.”

Frank removes his shirt, and whispers “We’ll see how cocky you are with my fat dick in your throat.” He drops the shirt like it’s a mic.

Frank takes the groaning singer before him and smashes his mouth into him again, dirtily and desperately, seeking asylum there. They grind into one another like dogs in heat.

Brendon works his pants, yanking them and his underwear down to his knees in one tear. He bends down, the thick, wet penis before him standing to attention. A million thoughts race through his mind but first and foremost, how is he going to fit this enormous dick into his mouth?

“Fortunately you have a big mouth, Urie,” Frank reads his mind. “And I’ll be gentle.” He smiles, turning his head to the side to grab something from his bag for later.

Brendon is so cock-starved he can barely speak. “Don’t fucking be gentle, Iero. Make me feel it to my knees.”  
Frank quickly discovers that Brendon has no gag reflex. He slips into him and straight down his throat with ease. Frank’s pre-cum is salty on Brendon’s tongue as the guitarist holds his head still. Frank thrusts repeatedly, driving his cock into his lover’s tonsils. Bang bang bang. The younger pulls on his ass cheeks, anchoring himself there. "Fuck, so good, angel, so good. Jesus you are such a gorgeous little slut."

Frank is incredibly hard now, seeking release but wanting to save himself. He wants to explode inside Brendon’s ass, and then pull out and make him eat it.

“Bren, fuck, you know how to give head...” Brendon speaks on his dick and the vibrations almost send Frank over the edge. As he pulls out with a pop, very erect, he rubs his finger against Brendon’s distended, pink lips and says “No one has ever done that without choking. I just may have to marry your mouth, Urie.”  
Brendon licks his face. Frank grabs him. “Sweety, doll”…a hand slips low. “I'm done wasting time. I want to be inside you.”

He is tracing lines down his chest, until lowering his own heat to Brendon's entrance is the only and most important task. “When I think you can't get more beautiful ...you do.” His cock marble hard, Frank stops a second to roll on a condom, and immediately after guides his member to the singer’s opening, who is now on his back with his legs up. Brendon tries to reach for it but Franks swats his hand away.

“Ah ah ah....I'll be doing this.” A second later, with no warning, he plunges into him. All of his girth fills him and it feels like angel fire. Frank pulls him up, supporting him with his own body, kissing his neck while moving in time. The guitarist is taking it excruciatingly slow...again he is teasing the younger. “You are so tight, Brennie, so tight and hot…”

He inserts and removes, then stops. Repeats. Brendon is mumbling something incomprehensible between his moans. “Fuck…oh goddamn…”

“I'm done playing, baby.” Frank says. “Do you mind if I get a bit rough?” Bren nods his head vehemently, unable to speak except for a hushed “harder.”

Frank lifts his ass, moving below him, now pounding into him. Every thrust bottoming out until his balls are just crudely slapping against his skin. “Urie you’re so tight, oh jesus, i fucking love your ass…”

Brendon replies by simply screaming Frank’s name over and over again, and digging his nails into his back, grabbing for skin, until Frank starts bleeding. Brendon clenches, trying to get as much of him in as possible. The unexpected tightness and the last, forceful push makes Frank cum with a yell. “Bren...Jesus....Bren”

Seconds later he squirts his seed into him again with a second, violent wave. With this release he thanks his lover in a low growl. “Doll,” sharp intakes of air, “fuck. Thank you. Thank you.”

As the orgasm wanes, he pulls out, and the singer feels horribly empty. He doesn’t want this to end. Brendon kisses Frank's shoulder softly.

Frank pulls the condom off and is about to tie it off, when his lover stays his hand. Brendon is still craving more, and with one glance communicates what he desires.

“Why haven’t I found you sooner?” Iero whispers. Brendon’s wide tongue rests on his bottom lip, his head slightly angled back.

Frank turns the condom over and squeezes, his cum oozing out into the singer’s mouth. It’s already a bit dense, and it’s like watching syrup pour.

Urie smacks his lips together and swirls it around in his mouth. It is the hottest thing Frank has ever seen. 

“Oh Urie you are such a beautiful manslut.” Frank leans in and they sloppily kiss, the elder’s semen sticky on Brendon’s chin, which he happily brushes off with his tongue.

The guys drop to the floor and embrace, in an unexpected moment of sweetness. “Jesus, Frank. What a fuck. I don’t know if I’ll be walking straight tomorrow.” Iero can't help but laugh. "Urie, I think that's one of the best blow jobs I have ever had. God bless that fucking mouth of yours. Not to mention your ass. Goddamn."

Their body heat starts to drop, and Brendon is the first to dress, pulling his t-shirt and underwear back on.

“Do you wanna shower with me back at the hotel? I can’t send you home like this, covered in beer and jizz.” 

Brendon declines. “I kind of want to feel you on me tonight. Don’t think I’m going to shower until tomorrow.”  
“You are so filthy, Urie,” Frank says, pecking his lips once more. His eyes light up. "Then just stay over and sleep in my bed. I won't shower, either, and that will be a perfect excuse to fuck you again in ...27 minutes."

Frank winking at him pretty much seals the deal. "Yeah, Frank. Sure. I'll sleep over. I thought I'd never say this but I really like you."

“I like you, too, Urie. Even with your terrible taste in men." Frank's endearing expression makes Brendon beam.

"You smoke?” He pulls out a pack. “I’m not supposed to in here, but then again I’m not supposed to fuck someone into the floor, either, so…”

Brendon takes a cigarette and furrows his brow. “I wonder how Josh is doing.”  
Frank raises an eyebrow and laughs. “Probably the same as you.”  
Brendon explains, “No. He’s a virgin, Frank. So I hope he’s doing okay. He is such a good kid. If they...will Gerard be kind? I’d hate for him to go through an awful first time, like mine. Behind a dumpster, drunk in a dark alley, that's hardly something for my great memories scrap book.”

Frank gets serious, placing a hand on Brendon’s knee as he lights their cigs.

“Hey, I know Gee better than anyone. He can be a huge dick sometimes, but he is sweet and genuine, has a heart of gold. He likes Josh, and if he knows it’s his first, he’ll be the best lover you can ever imagine. Trust me.”

Brendon feels a bit of relief. “I’ll text him later. Don’t want to interrupt something now. Knowing Josh he’s been talking Gee’s ear off, they probably haven’t even kissed yet.”

Frank nods. “Gee’s respectful. He won’t push anything on him, ever. Like I told you, Gee and I...there's no hiding we are meant to be together. But sometimes we just can't be together. You know what I mean?" Brendon nods. "We both need something else right now. It's tragic but true. We may never find our way back, but if we do it will be for forever." 

Frank takes another puff and stares at nothing. "If that means finding comfort in the arms of a virgin, or a gorgeous but extremely self-centered singer " he throws a side-glance to Urie and grins, "well, then that's what we need right now. Brendon Urie, you are a great friend to be so concerned for Josh. I promise you he is okay. Also, I hope I haven't made you feel uncomfortable with my babbling." 

Brendon is very surprised at Frank's candor. "Frankie, not at all. I like you, and not just your cock." He laughs. "You can babble anytime you like. I don't just jump from dick to dick, I have feelings, too, and I know all too well what it means to feel lonely."

Frank's eyes light up. "Thanks, man. Hey... what are you doing tomorrow? Feel like coming to the next city with us? We can do this all over again?” Frank grins, his cigarette dangling from his lip as he lights it once more. "Fucking cheap ass cigs, must have been an old pack." He hands the fire to Brendon and blows smoke circles. 

“You know what, I have nothing planned for tomorrow. Why the fuck not.”  
Frank grabs the bottle of beer he had left on the table and hands it to Urie.  
“Rad. Then it’s a date.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos etc. As usual it's an ungodly hour and I am just trying to put another chapter out. Thanks for reading, kids!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> Thanks to my sis Gee for some ideas, and I'm gifting this to Jack because I think he'll enjoy it.


End file.
